Shop Around the Corner
by Kaleidomusings
Summary: For Cloudyjenn. AU. Human!Cas works somewhere Dean happens to stumble across before falling hopelessly in love with him. He crushes on him from afar while Cas is completely oblivious to his feelings. That is, until he really, really isn't.


To Cloudyjenn: I-... It's not quite what you wanted and I want to apologize in advance for it. This idea kind of ran away from me, but I hope you still like it! And that it helped to cheer you up a little bit!

* * *

><p>All things considered, Dean wishes this story was a bit more action packed than it really is. Like maybe he and Cas are the heroes of some epic tale, destined to save the world from total destruction.<p>

Unfortunately, Dean is embarrassed to admit things started a little more simply.

This story begins when Dean parks the Impala outside his favorite cafe, intent on picking up some of their sinfully delicious coffee before heading to the hell he calls the office. But he stops, startled, when he discovers a cardboard box sitting on the curb. He is about to step past it like the other people around him, but a soft whimpering makes him stop. Against his better judgement, he peers into the box and almost wishes he hadn't.

A puppy returns his stare with large, pitiful brown eyes. It has light brown fur and adorably floppy ears. Without even realizing it, Dean leans down and cautiously reaches out his hand to the small creature. It immediately leans into his fingers, making a hopeful noise and wagging its fluffy tail and _shit _what is he supposed to do with some random puppy he found on the street? Zachariah would have his head if he tried to take it to the office.

For the first time, Dean realizes that there are _other establishments_ surrounding the cafe! And, _thank god_, there's even a pet shop conveniently located just down the street! He supposes that it says something about himself that he hadn't noticed the other places until now, but that's not important. What's important is getting this puppy to someone who can take care of it properly. Namely, someone who isn't him.

Dean reaches into the box and cradles the animal awkwardly in his arms. He knows he should probably worry about the state of his suit jacket and dress shirt, but then the puppy leans up and licks the underside of his chin and-... Well. It doesn't bother him as much anymore.

"Hello?" Dean calls when he enters the pet shop. He glances around, pausing to study the other animals in their miniature habitats. He notices a large python staring unnervingly at him and is proud of himself for not running to the opposite side of the room, although he has the strong urge to do so. Even the puppy whines and buries its face against his chest.

"Can I help you?"

_You can tell your demon snake I'm not as appetizing as I look_, Dean wants to say. But then he actually turns to the guy talking to him and nearly drops the puppy in shock. Because, stepping out of the back room, is the most gorgeous man Dean has ever laid eyes on.

His eyes are blue, framed by unruly dark hair Dean definitely does _not _want to run his fingers through. The guy is also wearing a black suit and tan overcoat, which is strange because -while Dean isn't an expert on how to deal with animals- he's pretty sure he's way overdressed for it.

Suddenly, the man tilts his head curiously and Dean realizes that _crap _he was caught staring at him. "Um." He struggles to think, which is when the puppy wriggles around in his grasp. Oh. That's right. He holds up the tiny animal. "I happened to find this little guy outside and-..."

"She."

Dean blinks. "What?"

The man's lips twitch upward and he gestures to the puppy. "You're giving me a rather clear view."

Is it possible to die of embarrassment? Dean isn't entirely sure, but he thinks he's making a valiant effort. He fumbles to rearrange the puppy and glares at the man when he laughs at him.

"I'm sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all, blue eyes twinkling. "What can I do for you?"

Dean blinks -_how can a person's eyes _twinkle_ like that?_- before mentally shaking himself. "Like I was saying." He pauses a moment to remember what that was exactly. "I just found her out on the sidewalk. I figured you wouldn't mind taking her, being a pet shop and all."

"You should have called animals services," is the patient reply, but the man still takes the puppy from him. For a moment, their hands brush, causing Dean to freeze, startled.

"I have to go to work," he says quickly and takes a step back. Even though he still doesn't have any coffee to help deal with Zachariah.

But it doesn't even seem to phase the man as he cradles the squirming puppy under one arm. "How about I keep her here until you can come back and pick her up later?"

"Sure," he replies without thinking. Then he processes what was said to him and double takes. "Wait. No-..."

"I'm Castiel, by the way." The man -Castiel- holds out his free hand and Dean shakes it, still too stunned to unleash his usual arsenal of flirtatious smiles and wisecrack remarks.

"Dean," he says breathlessly.

Castiel smiles at him, pleasant and fond. "I'll see you later, Dean."

Before he can say anything else, Castiel carries the puppy into the back room, leaving him alone in the shop. He turns and finds the python staring at him, looking like it wants nothing more than to swallow him whole. Dean sticks his tongue out at it, glancing down at his watch and groaning when he sees the time.

He quickly runs out to his car, dreading his confrontation with Zachariah.

* * *

><p>Dean is late to work by two minutes and fifty-seven seconds.<p>

Zachariah spends thirty long minutes lecturing Dean on _company policy_ and _protocol_, but he tunes him out almost as soon as it starts. When he is finally free from the torture, he makes a beeline to the coffee machine and pours himself a cup of the shitty instant coffee, trying to swallow it down without having to really taste it. Sitting down at his desk, Dean starts on the mindless work laid out before him but finds his mind constantly wandering to a puppy with floppy ears and a man with the bluest eyes.

As soon as he finishes work (late, because Zachariah is a vindictive bastard), Dean drives over to the pet shop. It's still open, but there aren't any other customers when he steps inside. He ventures as close to the reptile cages as he dares and returns the python's intent stare with his most fearsome glare. Unfortunately, it continues to look unimpressed.

"His name is Michael," a voice speaks up suddenly.

Dean jerks back in surprise and swears he can _hear _the damned snake laughing at him. He turns and Castiel is standing there, smiling at him. He frowns in confusion. "Really? Michael? I think 'Satan' would be more fitting."

Castiel tilts his head in a way that can only be described as puzzled amusement. "That's ridiculous," he says bluntly. "Michael has a pleasant disposition most of the time." Dean is about to tell him it's only a joke, but Castiel glances over at another set of cages and points out a guinea pig with dark spots. "It's Lucifer you should watch out for."

For a moment, Dean isn't sure if he should take Castiel seriously or not. "...Let me get this straight. You named a snake 'Michael' and a rodent 'Lucifer'?"

"Yes," Castiel says matter-of-factly, giving him a look like _he's _the one slow on the uptake.

Dean decides it's better to just let it go. "So..." He pauses, unsure. "About that puppy I dropped off earlier?"

Castiel smiles at him and Dean resigns to the fact he is absolutely _screwed_. Next thing he knows, he has an armful of puppy (clean after the bath Castiel gave her and a little red collar around her neck) while Castiel leads him around the shop, grabbing things off the shelves he insists Dean will need for raising a puppy. He tries to protest that he's not going to keep her, but Castiel just ignores him and packs the all the supplies in bags.

Feeling like a pushover, Dean struggles around the puppy to reach his wallet but Castiel lays a hand on his arm. "No," he says softly and Dean suppresses a shiver. "It's a gift."

"But-..."

Suddenly, the puppy whines and Dean doesn't even stop to think before soothing her as best he can. When he looks up, Castiel is watching with a fond look in his eyes. "Please take them, Dean," he insists, gesturing to the bags.

Honestly, what else is Dean supposed to do in this sort of situation? He nods and helps Castiel pile everything into the Impala and the puppy is even given her own box to ride in. She barks eagerly, as if she knows Dean is taking her home with him after all. _Yup._ _Definitely a pushover_, he thinks to himself.

Dean is about to climb into the driver's seat, when he turns to Castiel and swallows hard. "The least you can do is let me buy you coffee as a thank you for all of the dog stuff," he says, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels.

It's only after the words leave his mouth that Dean worries he might have overstepped some boundaries -he just _met_ the guy, after all-, but then Castiel smiles. "I would like that very much."

He grins with relief. "Tomorrow sound good?"

"Tomorrow is perfect," Castiel says, blue eyes twinkling.

Dean doesn't quite start dancing in the street, but it's a near thing. Fortunately, he manages stay composed while exchanging phone numbers with Cas before driving home. In fact, he's in such a good mood about his pseudo-date with Cas even Sam's merciless teasing doesn't phase him. He focuses instead on getting the puppy -who he decides to name Anna- settled. She curls up on her little bed and licks his hand, clearly content with her life while he strokes her soft fur and smiles.

Even though he's well aware that this story may not be some epic tale of fate and destiny, there's no doubt in Dean's mind that this is definitely the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
